the Demetion of Destiny
by mintoangel11
Summary: Noelle, Overseas duelist champion from North academy, along with her friends, in a mystery way got into a parallel world, and they need to survive and get to the Nightshroud kingdom alive. they get through a lot of adventures, Duels, and Love. who is the strongest duelists in the academy? Read to discover! :3
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE 1 ~ strongNew start, new you

disclaimer: i do not own the characters of yugioh GX.

"This is a new year at Duel academy, and there is a lot of new students. but there is more: a few students is coming as a volunteers from defferent academies, and a few of them is Noelle and Jesse from North academy, and Jim from south academy. Jesse known as Overseas champion boy Duelist , and Noelle known as Overseas champion girl duelist.

"After the presentation of the new students (as well Coco, the new slifer red student), It was the time of the presentation of the volunteers: Noelle and Jesse as the volunteers from North academy, and the best duelists in the world, and Jim, who was very good and known duelist as well. Zane looked at Noelle and Jesse were alive and he Couldnt believe what he had seen..

So This is what happened 2 years ago, when Zane and Atticus were volunteers at North academy: Noelle and Zane were together. Noelle were very weak and very closed. So Noelle and Jesse were born to the King and the Queen of Nightshroud and when they grew up (when Noelle were 6 years old and Jesse-8 years old) they run away, and the only thing Noelle took with her was her PinkEyed dragon Deck, which was intended to be noelles, but she hadnt use it. so, when Zane and Atticus has left only a few last days for staying, a couple of detectives came to zane and asked him for help to catch Noelle and Jesse. "Do you know Noelle and Jesse?" "Yes. what do you want from them?" "They are the Children of the King and The queen of Nightshroud! and they will take over the world!" and after a long conversation, Zane finally agreed to help them and he scheduled a meeting with Noelle which he would not attend in. she came to the place, and the Detectives killed her, but her soul still hoverd in the place near the body, and she saw everything! she saw how zane was fighting himself to not to help Noelle. she screamed to help, asking for help and he was fighting himself to not help her. Jesse got the sign that noelle was in trouble and he ran to the place she were, and he also was murdered by the detectives. after that Zane left, and Noelle and Jesse came alive beacuse of their special abilities, beacuse they are not an ordinary humans.

"Jim, Jesse and Noelle are living right now at the Obelisk Blue dorm. "it is very beautiful here!" Noelle said, and went to the Girls rooms section of the building. "Hello! im Noelle!" Noelle introduced herself to her roomate. "How can i not know you? you are the overseas champion Girl of the whole world! Im Alexis! nice to meet you!" Alexis introduced herself. "We are going to have fun this year! i cant wait until you will meet my friends! i mean.. our friends!" Alexis said and they went to the Slifers Dinning room. "hey! Im Noelle!"... after some time of meeting everyone Noelle decided to go by herself to explore the place. "i thought you will be a snobs, But you guys are the coolest!" Jaden said.

Before the duel that need to happen in 8 PM. Noelle went to the Lighthouse, she thought about those days, two years ago, and what happened with zane.. and suddenly zane walked towards her. she saw him with the corner of her eye, but she dont even looked at him, he stood near her and and asked her "whats your deal? who are you?!" Noelle was very hurt , but she decided to denie what happend. "I was born to the royal family of nightshroud, but i ran away."she said, calmly. " so why the ditectives wanted to kill you?" zane looked at her. "couse they afraid that im a detective." she continued to look straight. the conversation was coldly. "you had changed" zane said. "you too. thank you, zane. it did to me just good." Noelle said and she was about to leave, but zane stopped her, thought a couple seconds and said: "whatever.."

"in this evening, in the tag duel, the opening duel for the beginners was Jesse and Noelles duel, in this duel she pruffed how she is strong. "I hope that after this duel you will take inspiration and you will be like them one day!" Cancellor sheppard said and they begun to duel. after a very hard duel, Noelle finally won. Zane and Atticus were very impressed with her abillities, couse they remembered her as the weak duelist, and also they didnt know that she have the PinkEyed dragon deck.

after the Tag duel, the party started on each of the dorms, as well in the obelisk dorm. Noelle was about to enter the Party, and Atticus suprised her with a funny intreduction. she laughet and said: "i missed your nonsence, Atticus.." and they entered the party. "you are different.. Not defferent bad.. but different.." "yup" Noelle smiled and the night ends with talking.. the Real stories is about to come!


	2. Chapter 2

"Noel, Youre not holding the racket right !" Coco shouted Noel, who played verses Jaden Baseball. "Great, the two best players playing in an exciting against each other." Alexis said sarcastically chuckled. They were watching: Alexis Bastion, Coco, Jim and Atticus. "Good! Now run to the goal with the ball!" Jim shouted. "They run to the wrong place" Coco giggled and Noel fell with her face into the mud. "I'm done with it!" Noel announced. "So even baseball is not for you .. Have more ideas?" Fonda, sports teacher said." The truth is I'm good at tennis, "Noel said proudly." Not better than me, "Alexis snapped." this well see in the tournament right now! " Noel announced and everyone went toward the tennis court.

"You play for half an hour and it just does not end! Maybe Hit stronger and will be some action?" Jim was bored and Noel decided to hit the ball very strong and the ball flyed to the sky. He disappears and didnt return, "Wow, a plot twist" Bastion said in gantly sarcasm. After about a minute, there appeared the sign of the NIGHTSHROUD and then it started to rain. "Wow! What was that ?!" Jaden yelled while they ran into the building. "It was very strange. I can not find to that any explanation" Bastion said. Straight when they entered into the rain stopped as if the building was not. "Children! Do not forget that you have a class in an hour! Do not be late!" Fonda said.

~ Evening

"Jesse! Give me your homework!" Jaden begged. "Come on Jaden, its not that difficult," Jesse said. Jaden, Bastion and Cyrus did homework, Alexis and Jim Dueled and Noel and Jesse watched, Noel looked at her cards. They were all in the room and Bastion of Cyrus in the yellos dorm. "Wow Noel, can i look?" Jade was excited. "What. i mean of course.." Noel said, and gave him. "PinkEyed dragon deck.. amazing! Where did you get one ?! Rumors say that only the royal dynasty of Nightshroud can get one, and especially can use this right and Contact Hsfirits .. but it just a rumors ..i mean.." Jaden said. Noel thought for a few seconds and said, "Thats true." And everyone stopped doing what they did and began to listen. "I was born to the King and the Queen of Nightshroud, and I escaped in a very strange way, I can not really tell it, but I ran away. I ran away with Jessie, I did not followed them, i choosed to follow justice and truth." Noel said, and suddenly it began to storm again. "Whats the deal with it?!" Jim got angry. "I dont know, but we better go and find out!" Jaden said. "Great, Jaden, you find an excuse not to do homework!" Everyone laughed.

They went outside. "I feel that we should go in that direction," Noel pointed in the direction to the Rain was very strong and they got wet. They reached the waterfall and there was a stone slab, and it had a signs, a foreign language. "Bastion .. explain it ..". Bastion looked at the board and was confused. "There are just some a few signs I understand .. First of all, I understand that it's from another dimension .." Bastion said, still trying to decipher. "It is the language of Card Spirits." He deciphered the language. "What does it say?" Jaden asked. Bastion was still trying to decipher. "I do not understand everything here, but I see clearly a few phrases. It says:" Loss of Heroes', after it there is some words I do not know here and then it says 'trap' .. "Bastion explained and everyone looked shocked. "Not again," Noel murmured. "What happened, Noel?" Alexis asked for everyone. "My dark side, the side that still belongs to the realm of Nightshroud, My dark side.. they want to catch me finally! A few years ago I was able to get rid of it, but probably not for long. He will not give up until they will catch me." Noel explained and suddenly there appeared a Card Spirit. Doll .. "Look at it .." Cyrus said. "Alice!" Jaden yelled. Alice did as she was crying, but she raised her head and everyone realized she laughs. "What do you want from me again ?!" Noel shouted. "you..?" Jim did not understand. "Yes, they are. Nightshroud imprisoning the people they defeat them and take their Spirits Card, then Card Spirits work for Nightshroud. And now they sent her to catch me and Noel." Jesse explained and Alice laughed. "I will duel with her!" Jaden declared. "If I win I want Jesse and Noel." She said all cute and inocently. "And if I win, you and all your friends will leave the place!" Jaden said, and she smiled. "Duel"

* Status: Alice: 4000, Jaden: 4000 *

"Begin," "I'll start." Alice said. "I summon the doll Part Gold (0 \ 0) and the DOL Part Blue (0 \ 0) in defense mode, and two cards face down. It's your turn," Alice said.

"I put Burstinatrix (800 \ 1200) in attack mode! Attack Doll Part Gold!" "Not so fast! I triggers a trap! Necro Dollmeiser! If Doll Part was destroyed in an attack, I could special summon two parts of the doll. so i choose Doll Part Red (0 \ 0) and the Doll part Pink! (0 \ 0 ) Oh yes, and now I am running my second trap, Soul Resurrection, it gives me to sp summon 1 normal monster from the graveyard, and I obviously takes Doll Part Gold! now, you can go on, "Alice giggled. "Well .. I put two facedowns." Jaden ended his turn.

"My turn! Now I put Alice the wondering Doll (1000 \ 300) defense mode, and ill activate a spell , marionette burial! Ill send all the parts of my dollto the grave and ill choose from my deck: Doll chimera (0 \ 0)! In attack mode! for every part that i sant to the graveyard,she gets 400 points (1600 \ 1600) now doll chimera, attack the Burstinatrix! " "I have a trap! I'm paying 500 life points and Burstinatrix stays on the field." "I'll put facedown."

* Status: Alice: 4000, Jaden: 3100 *

"My turn! I summon Elemental hero Avian(1000 \ 1000)! In attack mode! And now ill activate Polymarization: merging Elemental hero Burstinatrix with Elemental hero Avian to creat Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(1200 \ 2100)! In attack mode! Now, attack Doll chimera! " "Well done Jay!" They cheered.

Alice: 3500, Jaden: 3100 *

Alice giggled. "im activating a Spall Card: Double summon and Im bringing the two parts of my doll back! Then Ill sacrifice them and it gives my Doll chimera a boost of 800 points. Attack! Now, Doll chimera (2400 \ 2400), attack Elemental hero flame wingman! " "I dont think so! I acticate my facedown, de-fusion ! I detach Elemental hero Avian and Elemental hero burstinatrix and it negates the attack!" "I will end my turn."

"My turn! I summon Elemental hero bledage(1800 \ 2600) in attack mode!" "Wow, now the child has no chance!" Jim said. Now Elemental hero bledage, attack Alice the wandering! and Bledage has a special effect, that when the target monster is in defense mode with lower DEF then bladeges ATK, the differance of the points fall straight to the point in your life ! Oh yeah, and I'm running a trap: Edge Hammer. This means I sacrifice bledage to destroy your monster, which means that you will have to say goodbye to Doll chimera .. "" Now I will use spell card- polymarization, and I will fuse back Elemental hero burstinatrix with elemental hero avian to create Elemental hero flame wingman! And with it the game is over hero flame wingman, attack Alice directly ! "

Alice: 0, Jaden: 3100 *

"The game is over, Alice, you and all your friends have to leave." Jaden said. "we soon will be back, Jaden, Jesse.. Noel .. .. see ya in our dimention soon" she smiled and disappeared, and the rain stopped. "Let's go!" Jesse said, and they ran back.

"I do not know what it was," Noel said, "but it's a start of something .." She continued ...


End file.
